


Kuroken Jeux d'enfants

by marcho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcho/pseuds/marcho
Summary: 如果你问一个正在痛经的女孩子“来月经真的这么痛吗？人怎么可能每个月都会浑身不适一次啊”那她会立刻顶着山洪迸发的痛感给你来一套连环踢。如果你问一个正处于发情期的Omega“发情期真的会想○○吗？不○○就浑身不适也太没天理了吧”呢？
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 24





	Kuroken Jeux d'enfants

**Author's Note:**

> 青涩又エロ的感觉尝试。两个做坏事的小坏蛋  
> 性描写有，家庭背景有捏造

两小无猜   
黒研

01  
如果你问一个正在痛经的女孩子“来月经真的这么痛吗？人怎么可能每个月都会浑身不适一次啊”那她会立刻顶着山洪迸发的痛感给你来一套连环踢。  
如果你问一个正处于发情期的Omega“发情期真的会想○○吗？不○○就浑身不适也太没天理了吧”呢？

02  
黑尾在今早接到了研磨妈妈的电话。  
那位开明而风趣的太太在电话那头语气忧虑：“小铁，你现在有空吗？研磨他突然提前了发情期，可是他爸爸去采风了，我现在又正要准备出发去工作室，能拜托你过来照顾他一下吗？”  
按理说一般的发情期只要吃了抑制剂就会舒服一点，不过实际上还是因人而异的。研磨，很不幸地，就是那种吃了和没吃没什么两样的耐受体质。也正因如此，自分化以来黑尾就肩负着照顾自家体弱竹马的任务，甚至会在书包、校服、队服和房间里都常备着退烧药和抑制剂。

到孤爪家的时候孤爪太太正在往门口搬箱子，黑尾帮着把剩下的拎到了门口。穿着OL装的女士豪爽地拍了拍他的背：“那么，今天白天研磨就拜托你了哦！小铁！”  
“没问题，一路顺风。”

熟门熟路地摸到厨房给研磨煮了点热水，见猫咪过来蹭蹭又开了一罐猫粮。端着热水和药片进发小房间后的第一件事就是拉窗帘开窗户。  
“不要——太亮了。”  
床上把自己裹成一团的人发出抗议。研磨把被子又往上拉了拉，只露出一个黑色的头顶。  
“什么不要啊，生病了更应该照射阳光呼吸新鲜空气啊。你是吸血鬼吗？”  
“是吸血鬼的话现在就已经死掉了。”研磨的声音闷闷地从被子里传出来，“我因为照射在阳光下已经死掉了，罪魁祸首先生请不要和我说话。”  
“才不会死呢。”  
“会的啦。”  
“不会。”  
“会。……啊。”  
研磨用漂亮的猫眼瞪着那个把自己保护壳掀开还抢走了游戏机的家伙。  
“……还给我。”  
“哟西没收。”黑尾顺手抛了抛然后把游戏机塞到裤子口袋里。“虚弱的家伙就好好吃药乖乖睡觉，明天我再还你。现在呢，就拜托你让研磨的大脑稍微休息一会吧，孤爪様。”  
研磨听着黑尾一边对他唠唠叨叨一边吃下他递来的药片，喝完水后闷闷不乐：“这种东西根本没有用处，最多只能减少信息素分泌。”  
黑尾装作没有听到，准备下楼去给这个少食的家伙强行加点餐。而被没收了娱乐的研磨跟着从床上爬了起来，拽着黑尾的衣角和他一起下楼，还一边不死心地接着说：“说到底没有人规定发情期不能玩游戏。”  
“是是。”开冰箱。  
“玩游戏反而会让我转移一下注意力。”  
“嗯嗯。”把面包和牛奶拿出来。  
“转移注意力就不会那么难受了，所以其实发情期就应该玩游戏，为什么世界上……唔，”被喂了一口面包，费劲咽了下去，研磨才不满地继续愤世嫉俗，“我希望世界上能够颁布一项法律，让所有omega都能拥有一台switch。”  
“啊……啊？”用微波炉加热牛奶的手差点点错时间。  
研磨已经完全沉浸在自己的世界里喃喃：“有了switch大家就会都想着打游戏了，就不用再需要alpha。说到底人为什么要有两种性别，最好一种都不要有……”  
“你注意到你亲爱的铁朗哥哥也是alpha了吗？”黑尾把筷子递给他，然后不满地敲了一下头。  
“小黑就是小黑。”  
“这算什么啊。”黑尾一边把牛奶放到他面前，一边坐到研磨对面。注意到刚刚下来的时候研磨没有穿鞋，餐厅铺的又是瓷砖，黑尾无可奈何的让研磨的脚踩上自己的脚。本来在落地窗前晒太阳的猫咪看见他们也跑了过来，趴伏在两人交叠的脚上。

3  
黑尾铁朗有一个秘密。  
他喜欢孤爪研磨已经三年了。  
准确的说，是从他意识到自己内心的这份喜欢的那个瞬间算起，已经三年了。  
占着发小这样一个光明正大又无耻的地位可真是狡猾啊——他无数次在心里这么想。  
探听有没有人跟研磨玩的好？因为我们是青梅竹马啊。总是管着研磨甚至到了过保护的地步？因为我们是青梅竹马啊。默契到了话不说完都能理解对方意思？因为我们是——

青梅竹马。

真是个光明正大的，又无耻，又令人无可奈何的位置呢。

初中的时候他比研磨分化的早，因为及时体检了，所以很安全地度过了分化期。而研磨虽然年纪要比他小一岁，分化却只比他晚了三个月。  
那天中午在天台上和同班同学一起吃完饭往教室里走的时候突然闻到了信息素的味道，按理说毕竟离得很远很稀薄，就算闻到了，顶多裤裆尴尬一下，也不会有其他事。可黑尾闻着空气中混着柠檬清新气息的牛奶味，不知为什么突然心里一跳。  
“我说，这层是初二吧？”  
“是啊，黑尾，你不是经常……欸，你干嘛去？”

那天下午他和研磨都请假了。  
他看着保健室床上微微皱眉昏睡着的研磨，努力克制住凑近一点闻被药物抑制住的信息素的味道。还好这个时候校医老师推门进来了。  
黑尾从床边站起来：“抱歉，老师，给你添麻烦了。”  
年轻的beta摆了摆手，“没事没事~青春期嘛，没有突发状况怎么叫青春期呢~”他翻了翻柜子，找出两片药，用胶质袋装好，放入黑尾的手心，“这个是等会他醒来后要吃的，能缓解一点不适感。不过，嘛~由男朋友君暂时标记一下效果会更好哦~”他冲黑尾挤了挤眼。  
“啊，我、”  
“对了，等他醒来后你可以问一下他是想留在这里休息还是回去……啊我的意思不是说你们就可以一起干什么事了，当然等你们出了校外也不归我管啦，”他背对着黑尾在开单子，声音中是熟练的调侃，“不过我还是会通知他的亲人的哦，出于职责。”  
“……这个倒是没问题，我已经打电话向他的父母告知过情况了。”  
“咦？！”  
“我们是认识了十几年的邻居。”  
校医先生却明显会错意了：“原来是青梅竹马啊~”

“……”  
青梅竹马，吗。

研磨迷迷糊糊地记得自己突然一下子头脑胀痛到晕了过去，等意识再次清醒，已经是傍晚了。  
他侧头看了看床头的猫咪闹钟（黑尾送给他的生日礼物），茫然地摸了摸自己身上的被子。额头好像有些发热，后脑勺倒是已经好一些了。不过后脖颈那里不知道为什么一鼓一鼓的，浑身上下也有着类似打了一整场排球后第二天的酸痛余韵。还有……研磨缩了缩腿。  
“醒了？”  
“小黑？”  
黑尾没有去开顶灯，而是把研磨床头的小夜灯给扭亮一点。  
“倒是注意一点自己身体的异样啊。”  
“脖子很难受，身体很难受，头也跟着有点痛。”研磨说。  
“所以说是发情期啊。”黑尾摸了摸研磨的额头，一边说，“我跟叔叔阿姨讲过了，不过他们明天才能回来，所以我今晚在这里睡。”  
“是吗，这样啊。”  
气氛又变得安静了起来。研磨不知道是因为难受还是别的什么而重重呼出一口气。  
“还是不舒服吗？”  
“嗯。”  
黑尾舔了舔嘴唇，突然感觉喉咙里有些干涩。他站起来：“我先下……”  
“小黑。”  
研磨打断了他的话。他整个人缩在被子里，却把那双可怜兮兮的眼睛露了出来看着他。攥住他衣角的手指细腻纤长，手腕又好像脆弱的一握就会碎掉。  
“好难受呀。”他轻轻说。  
黑尾转过身，掀开了研磨的被子。

研磨总是喜欢像一只不安的小猫那样，把自己蜷成一个球睡觉。黑尾每次看到都会很担忧他的脊柱发育。所以每当他们一起睡的时候，黑尾就会半侧着身把研磨压在身子下面，强行让他适应仰面平躺着睡觉。可习惯不是一下子就能改过来的，每次第二天早上醒来黑尾都会发现与其说是自己拥着研磨，不如说是研磨整个人紧紧缠在了他的身上。他双腿和自己的纠缠在一起，一只手搂住了自己的脖子，另一只手伏在黑尾的胸前。而他的脸紧紧贴在黑尾的脖颈旁，明明是很微弱的呼吸声，却会被黑尾听得一清二楚。  
这次也是一样，黑尾躺上床后，研磨就立刻蹭了过来，明明在发低烧，身体还是微凉的，靠过来的瞬间让黑尾整个人浑身发麻。  
他垂下眼眸，握住了研磨的腰。研磨不以为忤，反而扭动了两下，让他揽得更紧。

“好难受。”  
研磨用气声在他耳边说。明明好像在说悄悄话一样，却又透着一股天真不知世事的光明正大的坦然。  
“帮帮我呀。”

黑尾侧低下头，把自己深深埋入那个坦荡荡地诱惑自己的人的脖颈间，然后，刺入。  
“呜……”  
腺体被咬住的那一刻研磨突然心中闪过一丝恐慌，好像自己是一只被咬住的濒死的猎物，身上的那个人就要咬碎他的血肉，把他吞吃入腹。他有些不管不顾地挣扎了起来，而那个人并不给他反抗的机会，把牙齿往更深的地方埋去，注入了自己的信息素。  
薄荷和海盐的气息在他的体内横冲直撞，然后交融。黑尾闻到刚刚才平息没多久的牛奶味再次悄声无息地在房间里扩散开，而这次里面的柠檬气息更多了一分冷冽。  
研磨的身子还在颤，黑尾安抚似的摸了摸研磨的背。然后把他的眼泪轻轻揩去。研磨这才发现自己刚刚居然哭了，有点恼羞成怒地把头埋在那人胸前，他抽了抽鼻子，闷闷地说：“还有……”  
“嗯？”  
黑尾还没有反应过来，就感觉到自家那个天使面容的恶魔竹马用他的膝盖小幅度地蹭了蹭自己的两腿间。  
“你——你啊……”  
黑尾喟叹了一声，而身下人的回应就是动了动身子，在他的锁骨上啄了一口吻。

4  
“我吃完了。”  
黑尾从回忆中回过神来，看见对面餐盘里只被咬了一半的面包和几乎没少多少的牛奶，下意识地就说：“不行，再吃一点。”  
研磨抱着双腿坐在椅子上瞪了他一眼，然后才把腿放下来，慢吞吞地拿过牛奶，垂下眼睫，像一只刚出生的小猫崽一样试探性地先舔了一口，随后才咕嘟咕嘟喝了起来。放下杯子，研磨的嘴边多了一圈奶渍，本人却仿佛浑然不觉，只是把杯子往他这边推了推然后捧着脸歪头看他，好像在说“看，我全喝完了哦”。  
“面包也要好好吃啊。”  
刻意不去看他的眼睛，黑尾走到研磨旁边，拿着剩下的那一点面包递到他嘴边。研磨没有用手去接，而是把手搭在了黑尾的手腕上，然后一小口、再一小口。他淡粉色的薄唇若有若无地掠过黑尾的指尖，却在最后只剩黑尾捏住的那一小块面包那里停下，仰头。

两人视线相交，研磨忍不住轻轻笑了一下，然后垂首，连着黑尾的指尖一起含在嘴里，吮吸。

黑尾用那两根手指强行让研磨张开嘴巴，然后俯身吻了下去。两个人的舌头亲密地纠缠在一起，黑尾尝到了研磨嘴角奶渍的味道。这个吻并不激烈，而是缱绻的，温柔的，直到两个人都把对方弄得湿漉漉。分开的时候，黑尾咬了一下研磨的下唇。他低声问：“很难受吗？”  
“很难受呀……”  
“很不舒服？”  
“唔，不舒服。”  
“那有没有什么办法能让我们研磨好受一点呢？”  
研磨搂住黑尾的脖子，黑尾明了地托住他的臀部把他抱起来。他双腿缠上黑尾的腰，亲昵地咬了一下黑尾的耳垂，含含糊糊地说：“……帮帮我呀。”

研磨房间的窗帘刚被拉上没多久就又被合起来，有些昏暗的房间里，黑尾把研磨身上宽大的长T撩起来让他自己叼着。他下半身只剩一条三角内裤，上半身皮肤白得近乎透明，虽然经常打排球，但体脂低到连肌肉都没有，毛发也很稀疏。殷红的乳首肿胀地挺立着，纤瘦的腰肢上还留有一点淡淡的淤青。  
黑尾看着，轻轻掐了一下，然后问研磨：“……阿姨没问你为什么提前发情吗？”  
“我说因为没休息好……唔。”  
“小骗子。”  
黑尾含住研磨右边的乳头，左边的则使用手指挤按着。他发狠似的咬着，又忍不住怜惜地放轻力道，小心翼翼地含弄两下。研磨起初还闷哼了一声，到后面就直接往前挺着胸口，把手指插入黑尾的发丝间。被黑尾塞进嘴里的衣角已经沾上他的口水，他的声音含含糊糊地从口腔中发出：“……下面，唔……小黑……”  
黑色的三角内裤已经濡湿了一小片，研磨勃起的性器被那一小块布料给束缚着，释放不得，解脱不得。黑尾把内裤稍微往下拉了拉，那个形状颇为可爱的小东西就迫不及待地跳了出来。  
“已经这么硬了啊……”  
黑尾把放在研磨床头柜里名为润肤乳实则每次都被用来干坏事的润滑油拿了出来，挤了一点在手上，然后握住了研磨直立着的茎身。上下撸动了两下，就坏心眼地去握住小巧的前端。研磨的眼角已经涌出了不知是出于快感还是难耐的生理性泪水。口中的衣摆已经松了又松快要叼不住，呻吟更是由一开始小小声，变成了如同猫儿叫春般尾音上翘的泣声。研磨终于在黑尾垂着眼去轻轻揉捏他的睾丸时忍不住哭叫出声：“我要射、了…啊……小黑…让我、射……”  
最后玩弄了两下，黑尾依依不舍地松开了堵住射精孔的手，而研磨的性器也仿佛没有力气了似的，只是一点一点地随着呼吸的节奏吐出稀薄的精液。而研磨也仿佛精疲力竭了似的，松开嘴里的布料，整个人瘫在床上，长叹了一声。

看着这个已经擅自自己一个人进入贤者时间的家伙，黑尾不满地戳了戳研磨的腰窝。  
“干嘛。”声音懒洋洋的，像一只餍足的猫。  
“用完就扔也太无情了吧？！明明刚刚还很厉害地爽到哭出来啊？！”  
研磨瞥了他一眼，在床上坐起身子，然后在黑尾身前趴伏下来。他刚准备拉开黑尾的裤子，顿了一下，又抬头笑着说：“我好累啊。”  
“……不可以哦研磨，这种冷酷无情的行为是被禁止的。”

“所以小黑……”  
研磨说。  
“要不要试试用我的腿呢？”

把性器放到研磨腿间还是第一次。  
虽然从研磨初次发情那次开始两个人就心照不宣地经常帮对方打手枪甚至是口交，身体上的抚慰也有过，但却没有更近一步，微妙地堪堪停在了“好兄弟就是会这样”的界线上。  
这样、连腿交都做了的话，算不算是又微微地越过了一点那条线呢？  
黑尾拍了一下研磨的屁股，轻声说：“再夹紧一点。”  
研磨依言又将两腿并得更拢，他背对着黑尾，头埋进枕头里，腰软软地塌着，黑尾看不清他的表情。“小黑……快点。”

两腿之间紧绷的充实感，再加上研磨的话，让黑尾恍惚间以为自己真的插入的研磨。他喘着气，将自己的性器一次又一次地抽出，再撞进。原来还维持着只是在大腿处，却不知道为什么离白嫩的股间越来越近。  
黑尾说：“……你流水了。”  
研磨缩了缩肩膀。  
“……研磨，”黑尾说，“发情期的话，研磨会很想被进入吗？”

以往都是研磨说，“帮帮我吧”“我想要”“我需要你”，而黑尾更多的是那个被动着接受、帮助他的那个人。  
这么说可能很奇怪，毕竟在他人眼里，无论如何占主动的都该是黑尾吧？而研磨更多是被带动着的那个不是吗？  
但事实就是这样——黑尾铁朗的秘密之二，他其实是个胆小鬼。

无论如何也不敢走进，无论如何也不敢跨过那条界限，将他人暗示无视掉，不敢回应的胆小鬼。

“会。”  
研磨的脸仍然埋在枕头里，但黑尾却能听见，他的声音里带着一丝笑意。  
“但是，只想被小黑、所以……”

“铁朗先生、快点进来吧？”

5  
手指捅入小穴里的时候立刻就被温暖的肠道给包裹住了，抽插的时候还伴随着咕叽咕叽的糟糕声音。  
“研磨，流着这么多，好厉害。”  
身下人小奶猫举肉垫威胁似的收紧肉穴。黑尾笑了笑，俯下身舔吻研磨脖颈处的腺体，温热的呼吸扑在上面，他温柔而虔诚地说：“我进来了。”  
“难道，还要我对你说、请进吗…啊！”  
被缓慢而坚定进入的感觉疼痛而又充实，研磨感觉自己仿佛被分为了两半，一半感知着疼痛，另一半感知着无上的快感。他忍不住哭叫出声，可这叫声又带着令他羞耻的淫荡。  
“呜、太…太多了……慢一点…”  
可真的慢下来，研磨又感到下身的感觉更加清晰，明明只是交合，他却好像能在脑海中勾勒出黑尾是如何用他的那物顶进自己，而自己又是如何接纳了他。这感觉比刚刚还要羞耻数倍，刚刚才说过要“慢一点”的他的自尊心不允许自己这么快就对快感投降，但此时发情期的影响力对他却远超平时。他的脑袋晕晕乎乎地被快感填满，一心想要更多，哆哆嗦嗦地抬起了自己的腰，他拼命地想让那给他带来快乐的物体进来更多、更多——  
黑尾终于忍不住，茎体不管不顾地朝里面撞。研磨小口小口地吐着气，腰被向上提，又随着黑尾的动作不断地起伏着，淫乱而靡丽。黑尾抱住研磨，湿热的喘息声就靠在研磨耳边，让他耳朵仿佛也变成了敏感点一般。  
一次次的撞击化为了一次次的呻吟，不知道做了多久，两个人都感到头重脚轻，快感仿佛是从身下又仿佛是从胸口蔓延到四肢百骸，黑尾把性器抽出来，让研磨转过来正对着他，研磨抱住黑尾的脖子，在一起获得高潮时交换了一个湿热而甜腻的长吻。

6 

孤爪太太回到家中的时候，隔壁来照顾自家小朋友的那孩子已经做好了晚饭。虽然只是简单的三菜一汤，不过三个人吃也够了。穿着整齐家居服的研磨面前摆着一杯被喝掉了一点的水，正无聊地晃着腿，看来是刚刚又吃了药。她盛了一碗饭，还是出于习惯地问：“研磨，有乖乖吃药不玩游戏吗？” 

两个孩子都僵了僵，隔壁黑尾家的孩子笑着接话：“我有好好看着研磨不让他玩游戏。” 

“……都把游戏机收走了，哪里还用你看。” 

“是为了你好啊。” 

“才不是。小黑笨蛋。” 

“哈啊？？” 

她看着两个人在餐桌那端幼稚地吵架，笑眯眯地喝了一口汤。 

真可爱啊，果然还是小孩子呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 写了一个（对研）无底线的黑和一个（对黑）超级会的研（？   
> 坏猫猫勾引饲主而饲主心甘情愿被俘获的故事。都上本垒了结果两个人还没有在一起真的很不可思议非常抱歉但我好喜欢坏孩子在大人面前装纯私底下两个人早就什么都玩过了的禁忌感👍🏻   
> 最后研磨吃的是避孕药，毕竟这是一个ABO世界而小黑中出了（   
> Jeux d'enfants真的很好看，希望大家都能去看 


End file.
